Kiss With A Lesson
by SykoShadowRose
Summary: At the age of four Pogue learned something he wanted to share with his friends. Years later that day is remembered durning a friendly game of truth or dare. Pogue Caleb, Reid Tyler


Okay, this little one-shot popped into my head one day and would leave me alone until I wrote it down and typed it up... Part of this is somewhat based on my own childhood. I really did get my first "open" kiss at the age of four- the little boy had been trying to do the same thing he saw his mom do with her boyfriend...

That's all I own in this tale besides the explanation for the kiss and the names for most of the parents, I didn't know what their real names were so I made some up (except for the Danvers). If anyone knows there real names or where to find the be nice and let me know please... Anyways, on to the story!

Edit May 19, 2011: I would like to thank my reviewer, Dahlia Faith Black, for giving me the proper names for the boys' parents. I know it's not needed for me to replace the ones I made with the real ones, but it bugged me so I fixed it.

Four year old Pogue Parry scrunched up his little face as he waited with typical childish impatience for his parents to answer his question. "Well?" The child prompted, stomping his foot for emphasis- and to ensure he had their attention.

Wayne Parry looked down at his only son as his mind worked frantically to find a suitable explanation for the awkward situation. _This talk isn't supposed to happen until he hits puberty!_ Part of his mind complained. Another part reminded him that he'd put himself in this position. Beside him his wife was fixing her hair and skirt to look as it had before her husband had decided to entertain himself. Wayne cleared his throat when he believed he'd come up with a good enough answer that his son could grasp. "Well, Mommy wasn't always family to Daddy, but I wanted her to be, so I kissed her like that to show her how I feel." He looked over to the beautiful brunette he'd fallen in love with. "And I still kiss her like that because I want her to stay family. 'Cause I love her, more than anything."

"That's right dear." Beatrice added with a smile to her husband. She leaned down to move Pogue's hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. "Kisses like that are used to show people who aren't family that you want them to be family and stay with them forever. Understand?"

Pogue scrunched up his little face while he considered the new information his parents had just given him. After a few moments of intense thinking he nodded enthusiastically to show he understood, knocking the hair his mother had just moved back into his eyes. His parents then 'shoo'ed him off to play while they finished getting ready to go.

"You!" Beatrice hissed, whirling around to smack her husband's arm. "Learn to behave while he's awake."

"Sorry, love." Wayne laughed looking very unapologetic and very much like he'd do it again if given the opportunity. He then stepped back before she took another more serious swing at him. The door bell ringing saved him from anymore reprimands and sent the two hurriedly down the stairs. "That would be the Garwins, Simms is already with Danvers." The older Parry male muttered to himself.

"Pog-" Beatrice began to call, not even finished with the name before the streak of a child shot past and the two heard the distinct 'thud' of a body colliding with something solid. She quickly covered her mouth to smother the laugh. A similar sound next to her informed her of Wayne amusement.

By the time the two Parrys made it down to the entry way their son had already allowed the three Garwins into the house. The was noise coming from the living room, signaling where Pogue and Reid currently were. Meredith and Joseph both looked shocked and amused.

"Pogue seemed to be in quite a hurry to see Reid." Meredith said, slightly surprised. Pogue tended to gravitate more toward Caleb than Reid.

"That he did." Beatrice agreed equally confused.

Joseph gave Wayne a meaningful look. "Are you ready?" He received a nod in response. "Alright. The women will take the kids to Danvers in your car, we'll go to the colonial house in our's. Okay?"

"Sounds fine." Wayne replied before turning to his wife. "We will be gone all night so if you women want to have a sleepover for the boys go ahead."

Beatrice nodded. "Pogue, Reid, it's time to go." She put on her coat and got her son's to help him into it.

The two children came out from the living room. "-tell you later." Was the only thing the four grown-ups heard from them, wondering what Pogue meant by those words. The long haired child stood before his mom to get his little leather coat on that he thought was awesome along with his boots.

It was a bit of a hassle to get the children into the car after they were let outside but the parents finally managed it. Giving one last good-bye the two cars went their separate way. The radio played softly while Beatrice and Meredith talked animatedly in the front seats, paying little attention to the children. Reid leaned close to Pogue listening intently to what the brunette was telling him now since he hadn't finished in the house.

The ride was fun but short for the mothers but the children thought it was too long. The expressed their impatience quite well when the car pulled into the driveway and the two hoped out before the vehicle had fully stopped. By the time Beatrice and Meredith had exited the car they had already reached the door. Pogue stretched up on his toes to reach the button to ring the door bell while Reid huffed behind him, wanting in already. Evelyn Danvers opened the door shortly after the chime, but apparently not soon enough for the two children who nearly ran her over in their haste to get inside.

Rosalind Simms laughed softly and reach out to steady the red head's shoulders. Evelyn smiled over her shoulder to thank the quiet auburn haired woman and finished opening the door to let the blond Garwin and brunette Parry into the house. She shook her head at the two who's forms where shaking with suppressed laughter at their boys' behavior. "You could have given warning that they were in a hurry." Evelyn drawled teasingly as she helped them out of their coats to hang on the rack by the door.

The mothers laughed together while they moved through the house, talking and gathering up the coats and shoes that had been left behind by Pogue and Reid in their mad dash. The four women stopped in shock at the door to the children's play room trying to process the image of Pogue giving Caleb an open mouth kiss and Reid doing the same to Tyler.

Meredith had thought before that there was nothing left her son could do that would surprise her, leave it to her little trouble maker to find a way to make her faint when she thought nothing could. Beatrice gasped at the sight, part of her realizing what had cause this seemingly sudden act- a smaller part of her mind was telling her that she should check on the thud she'd heard. It wasn't loud enough to get her notice yet. Rosalind shrieked wordlessly and lunged forward, pushing past the shocked Parry to wrench her baby out of the blond boy's grasp. Evelyn managed to pull herself together at the sound of her scream to produce a suitable response.

"Pogue! Reid!" The red head shouted, demanding their attention immediately. Pogue, who'd pulled away from his friend at the scream, turned wide eyes to the women. Reid's eyes were equally as wide as he stared in confusion at the mothers. "What is going on here?" She asked as calmly as possible while she nudged Beatrice in Rosalind's direction. Tyler was beginning to look panicked at being held so tightly by his mom and they both needed calming. Evelyn herself knelt to check on Meredith while she waited for an answer.

"Mommy and Daddy said that's how you kiss somebody that you love more than anything and want them to be with you like family." Pogue explained quickly, not sure what he'd done wrong. He could hear Tyler's mom muttering things like: "violating my baby," "tainting his innocence," and "corrupting his purity," and other things like that- none of which he understood- while his mom tried to talk to her. He was so focused on "Aunt Evelyn" that he didn't see Caleb's reaction.

"Pogue, dear," Beatrice knelt in front of her confused son after calming Rosalind somewhat, "that's what we said but this isn't what we meant by it."

Pogue looked to Reid, who only shrugged because kissing Tyler had made perfect sense to the blue eyed blond, and then back to his mother with a pout on his face. "Huh?"

"You'll understand when you're older." Beatrice sighed, smirking at the huff she got for her response. Pogue said something along the lines of "You always say that" but didn't press for more answers. Standing up she turned to see Evelyn helping Meredith stand on unsteady legs and moved to begin the long task of convincing Rosalind to put Tyler down.

"I believe we have some things to talk about." Evelyn stated sternly, giving Beatrice a pointed look after Rosalind had released her child. Still supporting the shaky blond the red head strict instructed the boys not to kiss like that again and then lead the women to another, more private, room for their coming discussion.

"You mean that about me?" Caleb asked after the mothers were gone, his bright innocent eyes having never left Pogue and childish awe in his voice. Pogue nodded, kicking his feet nervously and blushing faintly. He still wasn't sure what he'd done to get in trouble but he knew what he felt and wasn't going to lie to his friend about it. The little raven haired boy bit his lip in thought before he gave sharp nod and ran from the room.

"Why'd he run?" Tyler whispered, mostly to himself though the other two shrugged in answer. Personally he was honored to be thought of so highly by Reid. The blond could be hard to get along with and a pain in the ass but he still looked up to the more outgoing boy. The oldest four year old returned a moment later with something clenched tightly in his fist. He moved to stand directly in from of Pogue, like Pogue had done when he'd gone to kiss him.

"I promise to stay with you," Caleb said as he took the necklace in both hands and placed it over Pogue's head, "forever and always. 'Til death do us part." He finished, repeating important words he'd heard his parents say to each other. The he gave his best friend a chaste kiss on the lips, because the moms hadn't said they couldn't do that.

Pogue looked down at the Danvers' ankh pendant Caleb had given him and smiled happily before he tucked it safely under his shirt.

Fourteen years later Caleb sat across from Pogue in his living room staring at that same pendant. Seeing it hanging around the brunette's neck, that same happy smile on his face, had prompted him to remember that long lost memory of the day he'd given it to his friend. Around them were some school friends who'd come over to celebrate the up and coming graduation ceremony. "Hey Caleb! Truth or Dare?" A female voice called out to him from his left.

The distracted teen tore his eyes away from the ankh to look at Pogue's ex-girlfriend, the one who'd called on him. Kate was still dripping water from her dare when Jean had challenged her to strip down to her underwear and dive in the pool, despite the unusually cool weather. Pogue had been so into her while they were dating that he wondered how they remained friends after their "mutual" break-up. "Truth." He replied, not really thinking through his choices.

"Okay. Ummmm..." The dark skinned girl smiled and leaned in to whisper to the girl next to her, who happened to be Caleb's ex, Sarah. She had decided that she wasn't comfortable in a relationship with a warlock, she worried that what had happened to his father would happen to him. They had broken up peacefully and remained friends, her having promised to keep the Covenant secret. After some back and forth whispering Kate finally smiled widely at something Sarah had said. Caleb grew suspicious of those smiles. There had been a few things Sarah had asked him that he hadn't answered- she always got that smile when she thought she'd cornered him into answering one. "Sarah wants to know, and now I'm curious too, who was your first _real_ kiss with?" Kate asked, emphasizing the word real to let him know she meant more than a lip to lip kiss.

"A serious kiss or just open mouthed period?" Asked the flustered warlock, stalling for time and trying to find a way out of giving his friend's name. Damn, if only he hadn't remembered.

"Hmmm. Period." Kate decided after a moment's thought. Caleb groaned and dropped his head to hide his face in his hands. His friends knew him well enough to tell if he was lying, so that wasn't an option. Reid would probably be curious enough to call him out on it right in front of everyone. Tyler and Pogue may wait until everyone was gone but they would still press for the truth from him later.

"Pogue." He mumbled into his hands, muffling the name enough that most of the gathering couldn't make out what he'd said.

"What?" Gregg, one of the other seniors, asked from beside him.

"Pogue!" Caleb repeated, loud enough to be heard clearly from behind his hands. The raven haired senior didn't dare to uncover his face though, knowing the blush that would be there. He'd never hear the end of this, he just knew it.

All eyes turned to Pogue, stunned by the sudden revelation, who only blinked in confusion at Caleb. He glanced at the others around him, specifically seeking out Tyler and Reid. The two looked as confused as he felt and shrugged at him, he shrugged back and looked at Caleb. "I don't remember ever kissing you Caleb."

Caleb moved his hands slightly so they wouldn't interfere with his talking. "I know. We were four." He didn't explain past that though and kept his head down to avoid the looks he knew he had to be getting. The oldest warlock heard a quiet _"Oh shit!"_ from Tyler and dropped his hands. "Sounds like I'm not the only one who remembers now."

"My mom went on for weeks about how Reid 'defiled' me." Caleb finally looked up to meet Tyler's eyes when the youngest Covenant member spoke up. He specifically avoided looking at anyone else.

"Alright. I'm saying we call a halt to the game cause I have got to hear this story." Declared Sarah, being seconded by Kate. A third girl agreed, Caleb thought her name was Samantha.

"Yea." Reid chipped in on the girls' side of the argument. "I wanna know how I got dragged into this." The blond looked to his young friend on his right. Tyler smiled shyly at the blond, faintly blushing, but Caleb conceded to tell.

"Fine, I'll tell." The eldest Covenant member raised his hands in mock surrender. "When we were four years old Pogue kissed me and Reid kissed Tyler. The reason they'd done it is because Pogue's parents had told him that you kiss someone that way when you want them to stay with you and be like family. And he'd passed that information on to Reid." Caleb ran a hand through his spikes, blushing anew at the memory and looking over to the fire in the fireplace instead of the faces around him.

"God!" Pogue exclaimed, covering his mouth with one had for a second before he dropped it to continue speaking. "I remember! I had just caught my parents making out and that's how they tried to explain it to me." His eyes remained locked on Caleb, even as the other boy kept up his avoidance.

"That's right!" Reid jumped in, ignoring the others around them. "My mom fainted and Tyler's mom screamed. She didn't want to put him down. Afterwards Caleb gave you that necklace." The blond concluded, pointing to the ankh resting against Pogue's chest. Pogue looked down at the pendant, remembering, before a pillow slammed into his face. He looked up to glare at the blond who'd blind sighted him. "Man! Do you realize how much trouble I got into for that kiss?" The Garwin warlock demanded angerly.

Pogue shrugged as laughs, comments, and questions erupted from the gathered seniors around them. The get together lasted for a few more hours, much of it spent with the four warlocks trying to explain the whole story from each of their perspectives at the demands of the others. Finally Caleb found himself alone in the living room with Pogue sitting in his spot again. This time though, the brunette had the precious ankh cradled in his palm while he stared at it. Tyler and Reid had retired to bed earlier, most likely leaving so early to have some time to talk about what they remembered and giving the older boys a chance to do the same.

"I remember it clearly now." The brunette said, raising distant hazel eyes to see Caleb standing by the burning fireplace. "You promised," he started, drawing onyx orbs his way as he stood up and walked to face Caleb, "to stay with me. Forever and always..."

"'Til death do us part." Caleb finished for him, remembering just as well.

"'Till death do us part." Pogue repeated with a smile before he leaned in and gave Caleb a deep kiss to show how much he loved him. Just like he'd been told to...

Whoo! I've had this thing laying around for like a year or so now and _just now_ typed it up for a friend of mine. Tal decided this was what he wanted to do so I'm following him. Now off to see where he goes next.


End file.
